One Hug
by lupinsstar
Summary: OneShot, slight fluff. As the Doctor bumps his head, both him and Rose reflect on what really matters.


A/N: I felt like it was time for me to stop reading fluff, and write some of my own. So here it is, spurred on by my friend Maddy (cybergothXD) to whom I dedicate this to. So, read and please review, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, then all us fans would be happy, rejoicing over the Doctor and Rose being in love and together…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rose bit her lip, struggling to hold in the laughter about to take her over. The Doctor was lying asleep on the floor of the control room, glasses askew, and his stripy jacket slung across him, almost like a blanket, but not really doing the job. "Hypocrite," Rose thought jokingly. He had sent her to bed saying she looked tired, and when she had said that he looked like he needed to sleep, he had brushed it off with his "I'm a Time Lord, I don't need to sleep" routine.

She watched as he grumbled, turning over, muttering something about bananas. God, he was obsessed with bananas that man. He turned over again, before singing loudly and very out of tune. "This is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S." He fell silent again, but this time Rose couldn't hold in her laughter. It rang through the control room, as the Doctor awoke with a jerk, hitting his head on the chair above him.

"Bugger!" he said, cursing then in a language not translated to Rose. She could only assume that whatever he was saying, it was incredibly rude. The tone behind it certainly made it feel like that.

"Aaa, Rose," he said brightly, rubbing his head where a bump was now forming. She walked over to him.

"Baby," she joked. "Can't even get a little bump on the head without moaning. And how many times have I told you not to sleep under the chair."

"Sleeping?" he frowned in reply. "I wasn't sleeping, just resting my eyes. You merely distracted me with your laughing."

"So you sing Gwen Stefani songs regularly then, when I'm not around?"

"I was not singing. I was lying down, thinking."

"About what? Bananas?" Rose joked. Confusion flickered into the Doctors face. Maybe he had fallen asleep. Or maybe Rose was just joking. He didn't know any Gwen Stefani songs! Well, except that one Rose liked… the one about bananas. Rose laughed as realisation set across his face. The dream came back to him, and he got up, still rubbing the back of his head.

Rose walked over to him, laughing. "Come here," she said, and kissed his head where a large purple bruise had now appeared. "I think someone needs to visit the Doctor," she joked, before adding seriously, "Are you alright? Not dizzy? Confused? Forgetful? You do know who I am?"

He smiled, touched at her concern. "No Rose, I don't need Doctors. I am the Doctor. And to answer your million and one questions, yes am alright, I'm not dizzy, a little confused because you keep going on about me singing, my memory is in perfect order as usual, and you…who are you again?" his face cracked into a smile at the end, as Rose jumped on him.

"You evil…idiot!" she laughed, turning her weak punches into nothing, before throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a deep embrace. She liked these moments, when they were particularly close. He smiled as he hugged her back, and inhaled her scent. He loved the way Rose smelt, like flowers in a field, with the touch that made her Rose. She buried her neck into his shoulder, breathing in his smell at the same time. The smell that comforted her more than ever, the smell of the mint body wash he had stolen from her bathroom weeks after they met, and had continued to use, buying more of it every time they landed on Earth.

Rose loved everything about him. His long billowing coat that flowed out magnificently when he walked; the boyish brown pinstripe suit that complimented everything about him, his glasses. Oh she loved those glasses. They way they framed his deep brown eyes so intently, and how serious, yet incredibly cute they made him look. Heck, there wasn't anything Rose didn't love about him.

The Doctor grinned as Rose nuzzled closer. His Rose. When he had asked her to come with him travelling, he had known that Rose was special, that he loved her. His eyes danced in remembrance as he thought of the silly human saying that he had dismissed as a way to make up for liking someone. "Love at first sight". He had never believed in anything like that before he met Rose. He hadn't believed in anything. He just travelled, moving on without a second thought for anything else. Until that fateful day in the shop when their eyes connected as he told her to run. And with that one look he had loved her and every day since had wanted to tell her.

All it took was this one long hug to make up his mind. Regardless of whether she loved him or not (although he had a very big knowledge of the fact that she did), he was going to tell her. At the same time, Rose had decided the same thing. She knew he loved her, and wanted to make sure that he knew she loved him.

They disentangled themselves from each other, both nervous about what they were about to do. "Rose…" the Doctor said, cautiously, not wanting to give away what he was about to say. "I have wanted to say this since the day we met, since the moment our eyes locked as I grabbed your hand and told you to run. Rose Tyler, I love you."

"Oh Doctor," Rose began, "I love you too."

She blushed as he leant down towards her, and shivered as she felt their lips touch. Their kiss deepened, as their bodies succumbed to the passion within them both, that had been waiting too long to escape. And with that one hug, their friendship turned to something much better. It turned to hope, passion, giving, and best of all, love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, R&R pwetty please. Hope you liked it and it wasn't too bad. xxx


End file.
